Hold On Till May
by love4Naomily
Summary: A one-Shot based on a song by Pierce the Veil. Warning: Some dark themes. It turned out pretty good. If you've read any of my other stories this one is pretty different.


AN: This idea has been floating around in my head for about a week, and it's killing me. I didn't think it was possible, but the more I thought about it the more I felt the need to write it.  
This isn't like anything I have written before, and it's kind of AU.  
The song that I listened to that inspired me to write this is, Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil. I listened to it on repeat as I wrote this. This is a One-Shot.

* * *

**Hold On Till May**

_She sits up high surrounded by the sun  
One million branches and she loves every one  
"Mom and dad, did you search for me?  
I've been up here so long I'm going crazy"_

Aubrey felt alone, her parents were never like other parents, she was never good enough for them, and they hated her for it. But one day an Alternitive girl named Beca entered her world. She fell hard, but the only way she knew how to show it was to fight. Little did Aubrey know, that Beca had fallen too.

One day Aubrey was sick of fighting , she had enough of that with her parents. During an argument she walked up to Beca, and pulled her into a kiss. Beca was startled at first, but she soon melted into the kiss. Aubrey called of practice for the rest of the day.

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control  
3-2-1 where did it go?  
_

The first night Aubrey told Beca about her past, showed her the scars across her arms, she had never felt mmore loved. They loved each other for the first time that night, and neither of them had ever felt that loved before.

_Now don't be crazy  
Yes now of course you can stay here.  
Been in a touring band for going on ten years.  
"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official"  
I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel_

_Burned out_  
_It gets you down,_  
_We've all been there sometimes_  
_But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again_

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground_  
_I heard the train shake the windows_  
_You screamed over the sound_  
_And as we own this night_  
_I put your body to the test with mine_  
_This love was out of control_  
_3-2-1 where did it go?_

Aubrey's father had come to see her. All her could do was yell, she was forced back to her old habits, but she couldn't let Beca know that. Aubrey came to Beca crying an hour after, sobbing uncontrolably. Beca could only kiss her, she made Aubrey feel loved again that wanting to let each other go, Beca and Aubrey decided to move off campus and get an apartment together.

_If I were you, I'd put that away  
See, you're just wasted  
And thinking about the past again  
Darling you'll be okay_

_And she said,_

_"If you were me, you'd do the same_  
_'Cause I can't take anymore_  
_I'll draw the shades and close the door_  
_Everything's not alright and I would rather..."_

Aubrey's father died 2 months later, she didn't go to the funeral, and she hated herself for it. Going back to her old habits to cope again, Beca saw her this time.  
"Please, put it down." Beca pleaded to Aubrey.  
"It's the only way I know. If you were me... you'd do it to." Aubrey sobbed.  
"You'll be okay. I'll never let you go." Beca whispered as she held Aubey tightly as she exited the bathroom.  
"I hope you're right." Aubrey said in a mummbled whisper.

_And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground  
I heard the train shake the windows  
You screamed over the sound  
And as we own this night  
I put your body to the test with mine  
This love was out of control_

"I'm always right." Beca replied, before making Aubrey forget her pain.  
She always made Aubrey feel loved, and that would never change.

60 years later, they were buried together, and Beca kept her promise... She never let her go, or feel pain again.

* * *

AN: This turned out pretty dark, but I think its good. Tell me what you think.  
I'm always taking prompts, but if you have a song that might give me ideas, tell me. I have a playlist dedicated to the songs that could give me ideas. I've used a couple on writing these.

Happy Birthday to me.


End file.
